Un soir à la bibliothèque
by Sexy Skyscraper
Summary: AU Université - Sanvers - Le jeudi soir, Alex Danvers aime profiter de la nocturne proposée par la bibliothèque de l'université. Mais sa tranquillité ne sera peut-être pas de longue durée...
1. Chapter 1

Supergirl m'aura permis de trouver mon plus grand crush pour un couple dans une série mais également de renouer avec le monde des fanfictions. Smallville m'avait convaincue d'écrire des quantités de fanfictions... Je crains que Supergirl sera pire encore. Pour mon plus grand plaisir et peut-être le vôtre. Je me suis donc lancée dans une revisite d'un projet 30 baisers.

Thème exploré : Bibliothèque.

Pairing : Sanvers, what else ?

Remarque : Univers alternatif à l'université

Disclamer : Je ne possède rien de la série, ceci n'est qu'un emprunt pour mon simple amusement.

Bonne lecture

* * *

La soirée était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'Alex Danvers pénétra dans la bibliothèque. La plupart des étudiants étaient en train de refermer leurs livres et de récupérer leurs notes de cours. Elle salua la bibliothécaire du rez-de-chaussée, Anna, et s'aventura dans les étages. Au troisième, elle réveilla un élève endormi sur sa table – ou plus particulièrement sur un recueil de pensées de Nietzsche. Il ronflait. Avait-on idée de dormir dans une bibliothèque et pire encore de ronfler ? Un lit moelleux était bien plus agréable non ?

Son périple devait l'amener au onzième étage, aussi, elle ne s'attarda pas en le voyant grommeler qu'il voulait dormir en paix.

Le jeudi était devenu son jour préféré. C'était bien simple, depuis que la bibliothécaire avait proposé une nocturne pour les élèves qui désiraient travailler au calme sans se retrouver avec les groupes d'élèves venus pour des exposés à préparer, Alex passait systématiquement sa soirée là. Elle mangeait un repas avec sa sœur et ses amis dans le petit restaurant universitaire à deux pas de là et tandis qu'ils rejoignaient le cinéma ou les bars étudiants, elle rejoignait son antre favorite.

D'après ce qu'elle avait pu glaner comme informations auprès d'Anna, ils étaient une dizaine d'étudiants en master à profiter de cette soirée ainsi que quelques élèves plus jeunes. Il fallait dire que la concurrence des bars et de leurs happy hours était particulièrement dure. Mais elle n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Le calme était réconfortant, propice à l'étude et elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de sa colocataire. Cat Grant était doctorante et était inépuisable sur les sujets journalistiques. Elle préparait une thèse sur les femmes journalistes et son étude approfondie de Nellie Bly devenait littéralement épuisante pour Alex. Éviter la blondinette un jour semaine était donc bien méritée et préservait leur bonne entente.

Enfin arrivée à son étage, elle s'installa à sa table préférée. On y avait une belle vue sur l'université à travers les baies vitrées mais c'était le toit en verre qui avait toute son attention. La luminosité ambiante réduisait en grande partie l'attrait de ce toit mais à la fermeture des lieux, Anna avait l'habitude d'éteindre les lumières en ne laissant que celles parcourant les escaliers et Alex pouvait profiter de cinq minutes pour observer les étoiles.

Bien qu'elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, un de ses rêves était de passer une nuit dans cette bibliothèque.

L'ainée des Danvers attrapa un livre dans la section qu'elle parcourait – le titre semblait totalement aberrant par rapport au thème de son mémoire de fin d'étude et cela pouvait peut-être l'aider à mieux cerner les incompréhensions de la société à ce sujet – et s'installa. Comme elle l'avait spéculé, ce livre était bourré de fautes et d'inepties, c'était clair et net, mais il mettait particulièrement bien en évidence les raisons pour lesquelles son mémoire serait utile à la recherche en général.

Un bruit de pas la sortit de sa lecture et elle ne put qu'observer l'arrivée d'une petite brunette qui transportait au bas mot une vingtaine de livres. Ils étaient empilés de manière précaire et Alex la fixa un instant. Devait-elle aller l'aider et risquer de lui faire peur ou devait-elle simplement regarder et espérer qu'elle arrive à bon port ?

Son dilemme ne dura pas. La pile de livres s'effondra rapidement et la brunette semblait hésiter entre rire et larmes.

\- Et m…

\- Attends, je t'aide.

Alex Danvers aimait la tranquillité. Elle appréciait les bibliothèques vides de toute présence humaine et elle aimait encore plus étudier en paix.

Mais quelque chose lui disait d'aider cette inconnue. Sa sœur lui avait encore répété 'si tu ne trouves personne autour de toi pour agir en faisant le bien, fais le toi-même'. Kara était l'être le plus gentil du monde et elle avait un effet très bénéfique sur son ainée. De temps en temps du moins.

\- Non, laisse, c'est de ma faute, je… » Voyant que l'étudiante aux cheveux bruns tirant vers le roux qui lui faisait face ne daignait pas arrêter de l'aider, elle sembla se résigner et se pencha pour ramasser un code d'économie et un autre de droit. « Merci.

\- Tu veux t'installer où ? Demanda Alex avec un sourire.

Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Pire encore, elle était certaine que Kara aurait un grand sourire niais en la voyant. Kara était une personne solaire, avec des sourires immenses qui donnaient envie de sourire à son tour. Mais là, c'était bien son sourire à elle qui faisait sourire l'inconnue.

\- Une table me semble être le meilleur choix. Des conseils sur la meilleure table de cet étage ? Plaisanta la petite brunette.

\- La mienne, bien entendu.

Un rire cristallin emplit la pièce et Alex dut se retenir vivement de ne pas intimer l'ordre de garder le silence dans la bibliothèque.

\- Tu allais me dire de faire moins de bruit, non ? Tu as froncé les sourcils et je suis certaine que tu allais me le dire. Tu te rends compte que cette bibliothèque est déserte, n'est-ce pas ? A part le ronfleur et les quelques couples qui se bécotent.

Elle avait un large sourire qui dévoilait ses fossettes. Alex était rouge de confusion, tenta de nier et abandonna directement cette idée lorsque son vis-à-vis rit une nouvelle fois.

\- Oui. J'ai passé plus de temps en journée à réclamer le silence qu'à étudier. Ça laisse des traces. Mais je me soigne. Je ne viens que lorsqu'il n'y a presque personne.

\- Ne m'en parle pas. J'ai voulu étudier un peu ce matin au deuxième étage. Les philosophes sont des vraies pipelettes.

Tout en parlant, elles rapatriaient les derniers livres sur la table qu'occupait Alex.

\- Bon choix si tu veux souffrir. Quoique, essaie un jour le quatrième étage. Des journalistes. Tu peux être certaine que si des étudiants en sciences politiques passent par-là, c'est une guerre ouverte qui s'engage. J'avoue que je suis restée juste pour vérifier s'il n'y allait pas y avoir des morts.

\- Oh, intéressant. Je dois faire une étude anthroposociologique sur les lieux de conflits, ça pourrait être un bon sujet. Et ça me ferait gagner des points d'originalité. Merci.

\- De rien. N'oublie pas ton casque en tout cas. Et un drapeau blanc si tu veux traverser la ligne de front. Tu es en criminologie ?

\- Correct. Et tu es en…

Tous les livres étaient désormais en sécurité sur la table et la brunette s'était assise sur la table pour papoter. La future criminologue attrapa le livre qui était ouvert pour en vérifier le titre. Elle haussa un sourcil et semblait lutter contre un beau fou rire.

\- Je suis en bio-ingénierie. Rien à voir donc avec ce livre, enfin si, mais disons que c'est compliqué.

\- Tu l'as vraiment trouvé ici ? Sérieusement ? 'Les aliens et le voyage spacio-temporel' ? Dans une bibliothèque aussi respectable ? Il ne manquerait plus qu'il y ait les mémoires d'un vieux trappeur dans le nord du Canada… Oh mon dieu, tu crois qu'ils auraient ça en stock ?

Vraiment, cette fille avait un rire communicatif.

\- J'espère que non. Et oui, pour ce livre, il vient bien d'ici. Je le lisais pour critiquer ses théories. Je faisais une pause en fait et c'était juste pour m'occuper un peu et… je raconte bien trop de trucs que pour être crédible. Oui. C'est sûr que là je perds toute crédibilité... Mais à ma décharge, ce livre était tellement ridicule que je me suis laissé prendre au jeu. Mon mémoire aborde les nouvelles technologies et je fais des analogies avec les théories farfelues de la science-fiction. Alex Danvers, bavarde et fan de théories absurdes. Finit-elle par se présenter.

\- Maggie Sawyer. Optimiste et relectrice potentielle de ton mémoire. Je veux lire ce truc. Ça semble passionnant.

\- Tu sais, c'est très technique et je doute que ça soit intéressant à lire…

\- J'adore lire des trucs d'intellos. Je suis certaine que je pourrai apprendre l'un ou l'autre truc. Par contre, je dois vraiment finir un essai, on devrait peut-être…

Alex regardait sa nouvelle connaissance sans comprendre. Puis, avisant qu'elle désignait la table sur laquelle elle était assise, elle comprit que Maggie voulait travailler. Et pour la première fois depuis un long moment, Alex n'avait pas vraiment envie de travailler. Cette fille était vraiment chouette en fait. Elle n'avait pas eu une discussion aussi longue avec quelqu'un depuis un long moment. Oh, il y avait bien Kara et ses amis mais se faire de nouveaux amis était et bien… une nouveauté.

Elles s'installèrent face à face, une pile de livres pour les séparer et dans un premier temps, aucune d'elle ne parvint vraiment à se concentrer. Maggie fixait Alex. Elle venait à peine de la rencontrer mais elle se sentait bien avec elle. Et cela avait peut-être un rapport avec le fait qu'elle la trouvait absolument splendide.

C'était idiot.

Il était très probable, voir presque certain, qu'Alex devait être hétérosexuelle. Elle ne pouvait pas… Quoique, fantasmer un instant sur quelque chose d'impossible ne devait pas être si mal que ça. Tout en prenant des notes Alex avait tendance à tirer légèrement la langue et à humecter ses lèvres.

D'accord, cette soirée allait être longue et son essai n'allait pas du tout avancer. Elle baissa les yeux sur son livre pour constater qu'il était à l'envers.

\- Sawyer, atterris. Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, elle était vraiment impossible parfois.

Alex releva la tête.

\- Tu disais ?

\- Oh non, rien, ne fais pas attention à moi. Nous autres, les criminologues, nous sommes tous un peu. Un peu. Voilà, c'est ça. Nous sommes un peu. Je me tais.

Alex ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Elle allait finir par avoir des crampes aux zygomatiques à ce rythme. Maggie semblait distraite aussi. Leurs travaux allaient vraiment être laborieux ce soir. Et puis, il y avait quelque chose au sujet de cette fille qui empêchait la bioingénieur de se concentrer.

Une heure passa pourtant. Maggie était tombée sur un article de loi fiscale qui pouvait s'avérer intéressante pour coffrer un mafieux insaisissable mais depuis Al Capone, les criminels soignaient leur comptabilité. C'était pourtant passionnant d'écrire un essai sur les techniques détournées pour coffrer un suspect.

Un paquet de bonbons passa soudain dans son champ de vision et elle redressa la tête pour admirer Alex Danvers, la délinquante de la bibliothèque centrale de l'université de National City. Faignant d'être offusquée, Maggie la gronda mais son sourire démentait probablement en grande partie son propos :

\- Tu sais qu'il est interdit de manger et de boire en ces lieux ? Tu veux que j'étudie ton comportement criminel ?

\- Tant que tu n'as pas prêté serment de respecter la loi, tu es tranquille non ?

\- Nul n'est censé ignorer la loi…

\- Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir un de ces alléchants bonbons ?

\- Vile tentatrice.

Cette affirmation valait tant pour les bonbons que pour la moue qu'Alex arborait et qui donnait envie à Maggie de l'embrasser. Elle était vraiment en train d'envisager une tentative d'approche avec la rouquine qui lui faisait face. Elle piocha dans le paquet et prit quelques bonbons.

\- Je ne finirai jamais ce soir.

Maggie désignait la pile de livres devant elle.

\- Ni demain. Clairement. Ces livres sont vraiment trop passionnants, je le crains. A part peut-être le code d'économie. Celui-là devrait-être brulé.

\- Bonne déduction, Sawyer. Et parler d'autodafé dans une bibliothèque ? Tu es vraiment plus criminelle que moi. Anna pourrait te pendre dans les archives pour un tel affront.

\- Ton support me fait chaud au cœur.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Annonça Alex qui était définitivement très à l'aise avec sa nouvelle amie.

Maggie lui fit son sourire tout en fossettes et Alex sentit son estomac faire un mouvement brusque. Comment diable pouvait-elle juste se sentir ainsi avec juste un sourire ? Diable, elle n'avait jamais cette impression d'être là où elle devait être au moment opportun. Mais ici, tout semblait… naturel. Et c'était déconcertant. Très agréable mais déconcertant.

De son côté, la criminologue n'en menait pas large. Elle était un peu patraque en arrivant à la bibliothèque. Elle venait de croiser son ex avec sa nouvelle petite-amie et le simple fait de les voir ensemble avait eu un effet dévastateur sur ses nerfs. Elle n'était pas jalouse. Non, non. Pas du tout. Kalya et elle, c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Et leur rupture avait été explosive. Non, vraiment, elle n'avait aucune intention de remettre ça avec l'étudiante en histoire. Si elle était bouleversée, c'était bien à cause des explications plus que loufoques que Kalya lui avait fournies à l'époque. Elle avait été jusqu'à la traiter de sociopathe, bon sang ! Maggie savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas une sociopathe. Revoir la grande blonde avait réellement mis à mal sa confiance en elle.

Mais sa soirée venait de s'améliorer de la meilleure des manières. Alex Danvers semblait être à la fois drôle, serviable et diablement adorable. Et bien qu'elle doutait toujours réellement que cette fille puisse être du même bord qu'elle, la jeune criminologue voulait pousser outrageusement loin le flirt. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle dans son appartement et regretter de ne pas avoir tenté sa chance. Juste pour le plaisir de la voir rosir et avoir l'impression pendant quelques instants que tout était possible. Alex Danvers devait-être absolument renversante quand elle rougissait. Maggie était prête à mettre sa main au feu.

\- Oh, ne crois pas ça, je pense que le plaisir est vraiment partagé.

Voilà, elle avait poussé sa voix et son regard juste assez pour la faire rougir et c'était probablement maintenant à Maggie de se blâmer. Cette fille était vraiment adorable avec les joues roses et un sourire timide. Elle essaya de se rattraper en la taquinant, histoire de ne pas pousser le flirt trop loin, trop vite.

\- Mais tu me protègerais de la gardienne de ces lieux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Probablement. Oui. Lui répondit Alex après un instant de réflexion.

Maggie commençait vraiment à se sentir très à l'aise et très intéressée. Son envie de l'embrasser ne semblait pas se calmer. Pire encore, elle augmentait.

\- Et donc, tu veux rentrer dans la police ?

Le changement de sujet n'était ni subtil ni discret mais Alex se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle était gênée de voir le regard que Maggie lui lançait. Elle semblait… intéressée ? Non, c'était impossible. Ridicule. Alex n'intéressait jamais personne. Elle hésitait réellement entre fuir à toute jambe ou passer la nuit à discuter avec cette inconnue. Si Kara venait à apprendre qu'elle avait parlé avec quelqu'un au lieu de bosser son mémoire… Elle allait en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il fallait dire que cela aurait été de bonne guerre. Alex n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'amis. C'était la plupart du temps des amis de Kara qui finissaient par devenir ses amis aussi. Mais là, faire la connaissance de quelqu'un au lieu de travailler – elle qui ne jurait que par l'investissement dans ses études et les mentions – c'était une fameuse nouveauté.

\- Oui. Envie de sauver le monde, de rendre justice, la vraie, pas celle corrompue que vendent les journaux. J'ai envie de faire la différence.

\- Rappelle-moi de ne pas te présenter ma coloc. Ou de te la présenter. Je ne sais pas trop en fait. Vous pourriez bien vous entendre comme vous détester en fait. Cat est une future doctorante journaliste et elle veut bâtir un empire de presse. Littéralement. Elle veut tout changer pour que le monde soit plus au courant des magouilles et tout ça.

\- Et bien, avec autant d'ambition, elle a encore le temps d'aller en cours et de manger ?

\- Étrangement oui et je confesse qu'elle me fait souvent le coup du 'ramène-moi à manger, hop, hop, hop'.

Son imitation n'était probablement pas la meilleure et devait ridiculiser un peu Cat. Ce qui n'était pas son intention première. Mais voir Maggie éclater de rire valait largement la peine et elle offrirait un dessert à sa colocataire demain pour se faire pardonner pour cette piètre imitation. Ce qui était une bonne excuse pour continuer sur sa lancée :

\- Vous devriez en fait fonder un club et révolutionner un peu le monde. Ça serait extrêmement intéressant même si ce serait un peu flippant de vous savoir en charge du monde. Vous pourriez imposer de nouvelles lois et nous proposer des articles révolutionnaires. Ou autoriser les bonbons dans les bibliothèques pour les étudiants qui le méritent.

Elle agitait son paquet et Maggie attrapa une nouvelle poignée en riant à ses dires.

\- Pendant que toi, tu t'amuserais à enfoncer et ridiculiser d'innocents écrivains rêveurs et leurs livres tels que 'Les aliens et le voyage spacio-temporel'. Je devrais te mettre en garde à vue avant que tu ailles lui briser le cœur à ce pauvre homme.

\- Crois-moi, ce n'est pas moi qui vais pas lui briser le cœur, un alien mécontent le fera bien avant moi.

\- Tu te rends bien compte que s'il arrive du mal à cet homme, je te soupçonnerai directement ?

\- Et tu m'arrêteras surement ici, vu que je passe tous mes jeudis soirs à la bibliothèque et que je compte continuer comme ça pour toute la durée de mes études ?

Maggie pouvait clairement voir la perche qui lui était tendue. C'était peut-être innocent dans la bouche d'Alex mais Maggie avait une furieuse envie de flirter avec elle.

\- Serais-tu en train de brouiller les pistes en m'invitant à te rejoindre tous les jeudis pour veiller à ton alibi ?

\- Peut-être ?

Alex avait répondu spontanément. C'était extrêmement perturbant de voir la facilité avec laquelle elle flirtait avec cette fille. Mince, elle n'avait pas eu de véritable rencart depuis… d'accord, elle n'allait pas vraiment compter les années – pourtant nombreuses – qui la séparait de sa dernière tentative de se trouver un amoureux – tentative soldée par un échec cuisant.

Mais Maggie était tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais cherché à avoir. C'était une fille, une fille sublime, fallait-il le préciser, et elle ne correspondait en rien à ce qu'elle pensait vouloir chez un partenaire potentiel. Elle ne se pensait pas homosexuelle de plus. Mais il y avait quelque chose de totalement… irrésistible chez elle. Et Alex était en train de se poser un tas de questions. Toutes plus existentielles les unes que les autres.

Cat et elle avaient mis plus de six mois à s'apprivoiser – grâce à Kara par-dessus le marché – et là, elle se faisait une amie en une poignée d'heures ? C'était peut-être ça l'évidence qu'elle avait raté toutes ces années… Son instinct ne pouvait pas se tromper. A moins que…

\- C'est très tentant, mais je doute vraiment que l'on travaille efficacement à deux. Tu me détournes du droit chemin, Danvers.

\- Et toi du mien. A bien y réfléchir, je ne pense pas que tu allais réellement passer ta soirée à étudier vingt bouquins de la taille de l'Everest. Ton optimisme est irréfléchi, non ?

\- Et tes aliens ne me semblent pas vraiment tip-top pour tes études.

Maggie avait juste envie de lui clouer le bec en l'embrassant. Au lieu de cela, elle lui tira la langue. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas anodin. Elle appréciait vraiment leur discussion, ce flirt était étrangement rafraichissant et elle n'avait plus aucune envie de travailler. Si elle devait être honnête, elle n'avait surtout pas envie de faire semblant de travailler alors qu'elle ne ferait désormais que reluquer du coin de l'œil sa nouvelle connaissance. Alex avait vraiment de très jolis yeux.

\- Mes aliens, comme tu dis, sont très en phase avec mes études. Je ne trouve aucune idée logique pour étayer mon affirmation alors, fie toi à mes mots. Simplement.

\- Je devrais donc te croire sur paroles ?

\- Exactement Sawyer. Ne le fais pas dans quelques années avec de dangereux psychopathes. Juste avec moi.

Alex ne se reconnaissait pas à flirter ainsi. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à flirter et elle n'aurait même pas réussi si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Donc, les jolies filles rencontrées dans les bibliothèques le soir sont dignes de confiance, c'est ce que tu me prétends ? Demanda Maggie avec un sourire qui frôlait le rire.

\- Pas toutes. Juste moi.

Alex mit un instant avant de réaliser qu'elle venait une nouvelle fois de flirter outrageusement à renfort d'un clin d'œil en plus ! Il était inutile de dire que ce n'était qu'une simple petite discussion, la tension était palpable et elle rêvait d'embrasser cette fille. Elle. Avait. Envie. De. L'embrasser. L'embrasser ! Elle rougit en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas nié être une jolie fille. C'était là-dessus qu'elle avait envie d'arguer, et de dire que non elle n'était pas jolie. Maggie avait insinué qu'elle était jolie et cela lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens maintenant qu'elle le réalisait. Elle avait envie d'être jolie aux yeux de la brunette. Et de l'embrasser. Elle rougit une nouvelle fois et fixa la table. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne.

La future criminologue perçut vite le changement d'attitude d'Alex. Pourquoi semblait-elle si gênée ? Maggie eut peur un instant que la jeune femme ait perçu que leur discussion était désormais un flirt et elle le regrettait amèrement ? Pourtant, la jeune femme semblait à l'aise l'instant d'avant… devait-elle dire ou faire quelque chose pour rectifier le tir ?

\- Euh, et bien, j'en prends bonne note. Mais je t'ai à l'œil. Juste au cas où.

'J'espère bien'. C'était ça que l'ainée Danvers avait envie de répliquer. Mais elle hésitait. Vraiment. Pourquoi paniquait-elle maintenant ? Le courant passait bien. Maggie pouvait rester son amie et Alex se ferait bien à l'idée qu'elle ne l'embrasserait jamais. Une fois que son envie serait tassée – dans six mois vu le niveau de son envie actuelle - et qu'elle ne fantasmerait plus du tout sur son sourire ravageur.

Et puis mince. Elle avait déjà tout chamboulé dans sa soirée. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien continuer et voir ce qui allait se passer, non ? Au pire, elle aurait un refus catégorique et un regard outré. Ce qui était bien peu en comparaison aux regrets qu'elle aurait si elle ne faisait rien.

Elle avait envie d'embrasser quelqu'un pour la première fois de sa vie. Ce n'était pas juste par curiosité ou par attrait scientifique, elle voulait juste ressentir ces lèvres contre les siennes. Et apprendre à connaitre Maggie. Ses goûts, ses dégoûts, ce qui la faisait rire et si elle était chatouilleuse.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre devant son audace, elle se redressa sur sa chaise pour se donner du courage – ce qui n'était pas vraiment très efficace quand de grands yeux bruns la fixaient avec attention.

\- J'espère bien que tu vas me garder à l'œil.

C'était un début. Peut-être pas vraiment très explicite cependant mais cette fille lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Non, en fait, cette fille lui faisait ressentir des sentiments qu'elle pensait réellement ne jamais ressentir. Son dernier rencart avait été un échec du début à la fin. Elle ne le trouvait pas mignon, il n'était pas intéressant et il se prenait pour le centre du monde. Cela avait atroce et elle n'avait même pas coupé court en prétextant que son chat l'attendait à la maison – et elle n'aurait pas vraiment menti vu que Cat pouvait être effectivement à l'appartement.

Pourquoi pensait-elle à tout ça ? Ah oui, elle paniquait. Heureusement, Maggie semblait ne pas le remarquer ou du moins n'avait fait aucun commentaire si elle l'avait vu.

La criminologue se demandait de son côté ce qui se passait dans la tête de la fille qui lui faisait face. Elle semblait déterminée. Comme si elle venait de se fixer une ligne directrice et qu'elle comptait la suivre coute que coute. Un peu incertaine mais heureuse de voir qu'Alex insinuait qu'elle avait envie de la revoir, Maggie lui proposa un deal.

\- Si cela peut te faire plaisir, cela sera notre petit rituel désormais. La visite de la bibliothèque le jeudi, juste pour te garder à l'œil. Tu peux choisir si les discussions sont autorisées. Ou dois-je faire une vraie filature et faire en sorte d'être discrète et me déguiser ?

La perspective fit sourire Alex très franchement.

\- Un seul sourire et je te repèrerais même sous une fausse moustache et une perruque. Ces fossettes sont inoubliables.

\- Je suis flattée.

Effectivement, même si son teint était naturellement plus foncé que celui d'Alex, Maggie rougissait. Cette fille flirtait bien. Très bien même. Ou alors, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte et c'était encore pire. Si Maggie se faisait des films et qu'Alex n'était pas du tout en train de flirter, elle allait devoir noyer son chagrin avec ce qui lui restait chez elle – une bière et un litre de jus d'orange si elle ne se trompait pas. Elle appréciait déjà Alex un peu trop et elles venaient juste de se rencontrer. Maggie était en train d'avoir un beau gros crush pour une inconnue.

\- Tu peux. Je… » Commença Alex avant de se raviser.

\- Tu ?

Maggie était totalement sous le charme. La voir bafouiller était… une adorable découverte.

\- Euh… C'est… » Alex laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Elle était en train de se fourrer dans un sacré pétrin et elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. « Je… Non c'est ridicule.

Maggie était intriguée, Alex était gêné et elle se faisait vraiment de faux espoirs. Malheureusement, elle aimait bien souffrir et se faire des faux espoirs alors elle demanda :

\- Quoi ? Dis-moi. Je suis un futur membre de la police, tu peux avoir toute confiance en moi. Je te le promets.

\- Mais toi, peux-tu avoir confiance en moi ?

C'était idiot de retourner cette question, Alex cherchait juste à gagner du temps. Ses mains étaient légèrement moites et elle rêvait de se lever de sa chaise pour embrasser la fille qui lui faisait face. Alors, elle pouvait clairement essayer de gagner du temps. Elle était même prête à acheter du temps supplémentaire pour tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Elle n'était pas… Elle n'avait jamais pensé à une fille de cette manière… Ou bien ? Non, elle n'avait jamais pensé à Cat de cette manière. Ni à un garçon à bien y réfléchir. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu une envie telle. Elle ne pensait à rien sinon embrasser cette inconnue et elle perdait tous ses moyens. Elle avait envie de savoir ce que cela lui ferait de l'embrasser. De juste poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et de voir si cette envie en elle serait assouvie.

Mais que ferait-elle si cette envie perdurait ?

C'était aussi croire que Maggie voudrait bien qu'elle l'embrasse.

Elle pouvait dire non.

Elle pouvait partir en courant.

Et disparaitre comme elle était arrivée.

\- Tu es déjà sous surveillance, je te rappelle. Je veux sauver cet auteur, n'oublie pas.

Le clin d'œil que lui adressa Maggie était le signal de non-retour. Maggie flirtait avec elle, bon sang !

Elle n'avait qu'à lui poser la question.

\- Serais-tu d'accord… Je veux dire… Accepterais-tu que je t'embrasse ? Sur les lèvres.

La précision n'était peut-être pas nécessaire mais la rigueur toute scientifique d'Alex prenait parfois le pas quand elle était nerveuse. Et là, elle était nerveuse. Elle était même plus que nerveuse et elle avait envie de dire à Maggie d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de dire. Alex Danvers refusa pourtant de céder à la panique et attendit bravement la réponse.

Maggie souriait et elle avait peur d'attraper une crampe aux zygomatiques à ce stade. Alex voulait l'embrasser, et elle lui demandait son consentement avec tellement de timidité que Maggie savait qu'elle craignait un refus catégorique – voir pire.

Or, la brunette était plus que consentante et si son vis-à-vis n'avait pas fait le premier pas, Maggie l'aurait fait avant la fermeture de la bibliothèque. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et Alex suivit le mouvement en la dévorant des yeux.

\- J'ai bien cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais.

Alex fixa les yeux de Maggie sans trop y croire. Elle venait de… Elle disait oui ? Vraiment ? N'osant y croire, elle demanda confirmation. Elle préférait s'assurer qu'elle ne prenait pas ses rêves pour la réalité avant d'embrasser Maggie.

\- C'est un oui, Sawyer ?

\- C'est un oui, Danvers.

Elles durent d'abord se lever et contourner la table. Puis Alex passa ses mains dans les longs cheveux bruns ondulés. Ils étaient doux sous ses doigts et elle voulait vraiment prendre son temps. Maggie était plus petite qu'elle et elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour s'approcher d'Alex. Le baiser fut d'abord hésitant.

Alex pensait qu'elle allait paniquer mais c'était presque naturel d'embrasser Maggie. Comme si elle avait juste attendu tout ce temps pour arriver enfin à ce moment précis dans son existence. Elle avait envie de sourire et de ne jamais plus jamais quitter cette bibliothèque. A la place, elle embrassa doucement les lèvres de Maggie qui approfondit le baiser avec aisance. Alex ne se fit pas prier et se laissa faire. Le souffle court, elles se séparèrent de quelques centimètres, front contre front pour reprendre leur souffle.

\- Waouw. Fit Maggie en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, ne croyant pas en sa chance.

Un profond soupir parvint à ses oreilles et Alex releva un peu la tête pour observer la future criminologue. Maggie avait ses fossettes bien visibles et Alex ne résista pas à l'envie d'embrasser celle sur la joue droite.

Maggie Sawyer se sentit rougir. Ce geste était tellement intime et tendre, et elle venait pourtant d'embrasser cette fille, qu'elle avait envie de fondre dans ses bras.

Elle attrapa le pull au logo de l'université de National City qu'Alex portait pour la rapprocher un peu plus et la pousser contre la table. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'enfuie même si Alex ne semblait pas encline à fuir.

\- J'ai besoin de plus d'évidences à ton sujet. Tu permets que j'en collecte un peu plus. Juste au cas où. Ou sinon, je peux t'arrêter et t'emmener directement au poste le plus proche pour un interrogatoire, disons demain, le restaurant indien qui est entre le bâtiment des Sciences et celui des Lettres et Histoire ?

\- L'un n'exclut pas l'autre, Sawyer.

Ravie de cette réponse, Maggie s'empressa de l'embrasser à nouveau.


	2. Un autre soir à la bibliothèque

Certains d'entre vous l'espéraient, je l'ai fait ! Oui, une suite d'un soir à la bibliothèque ! Pile pour la Saint Valentin, ou presque. Comme je vais rentrer tard demain (à cause du boulot malencontreusement), je voulais que vous puissiez en profiter quand même pour la journée de la Saint Valentin.

Dédicace à toutes les romantiques et les autres aussi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un autre soir à la bibliothèque.

Maggie soupira en regardant l'heure. Sa montre indiquait dix heures et demi. C'était officiel, elle avait raté sa chance de rejoindre Alex dans la bibliothèque. Quelle idée avait eue le professeur Monroe de prévoir un cours nocturne le jeudi ! Tous les jours de la semaine auraient été parfaits, mais il avait eu le culot de choisir le jour où elle devait rejoindre sa fabuleuse étudiante en bio-ingénierie…

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis sa rencontre avec la belle Alex Danvers. Maggie ne croyait toujours pas en sa chance d'avoir pu bécoter la jolie brunette au onzième étage de la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé qu'une soirée studieuse eut des conséquences aussi délicieuses.

Et là, elle admirait un petit vieux passionné de criminologie déblatérer sans fin…

\- Le principal attrait de cette théorie réside dans sa propension à synthétiser les théories de ses prédécesseurs tout en y apportant une touche de modernisme assez admirable si vous vous concentrez sur l'aspect novateur pour l'époque qui peut nous paraître aujourd'hui assez désuet…

Maggie allait mourir d'ennui, elle en était certaine. Un énième soupir lui échappa lorsque le professeur Monroe annonça que le cours finirait dans dix minutes. C'était une éternité ! Elle attrapa son téléphone dans son sac, abandonnant un instant sa prise de notes et pianota en vitesse un message pour Alex.

Maggie : C'est cuit, il est encore dans ses théories criminologiques et philosophiques. On reporte à jeudi prochain ?

La jeune femme tenta de reprendre le fil du cours, en vain. Elle n'avait qu'une certaine Alex en tête et rien ne pouvait lui faire oublier cette soirée qui aurait dû être la leur. Même la phrénologie et physiognomonie appliquées à la criminalité ne pouvaient la distraire. Son téléphone vibra.

Alex : Tu connais l'impasse de la lampe magique ?

La criminologue se demanda un instant si Alex ne s'était pas trompée de destinataire puis décida que ce message avait peut-être, d'une manière ou d'une autre, un sens.

Maggie : Je crois que oui, c'est derrière le bâtiment de philosophie, non ?

Alex : C'est surtout l'entrée secondaire de la bibliothèque centrale…

Alors que le professeur Monroe expliquait un nouveau devoir qu'il leur assignait, Maggie sourit. Sa voisine de banc s'éloigna légèrement, horrifiée de voir quelqu'un se réjouir d'un devoir qui promettait d'être impossible à réaliser.

Maggie : Serais-tu en train de proposer de faire quelque chose d'illégal comme de pénétrer dans un lieu fermé au public la nuit ?

Quelques secondes après, elle reçut sa réponse.

Alex : Disons que oui. En ce qui te concerne du moins. Pour ma part, je peux juste déclarer que l'on m'a 'accidentellement' enfermée dedans.

Maggie : Les guillemets attirent mon attention. Tu as fait exprès de te faire enfermer dans la bibliothèque ?

Alex : Oui.

Maggie : Tu es une délinquante, je le savais ! Anna - si elle le découvre et elle le découvrira, sois en certaine - va t'assassiner.

Alex : Ça veut dire que tu vas venir me délivrer et me sauver d'Anna ?

Le smiley angélique qui suivait le texte arracha un sourire niais à Maggie. Délivrer une belle demoiselle prisonnière d'une bibliothèque ? Oui, c'était dans ses cordes. Mais un détail la chiffonnait grandement dans cette histoire.

Maggie : Et il n'y a pas d'alarme ? Comment diable n'as-tu pas encore déclenché l'alarme ?!

Alex : Nope, pas la moindre alarme, je pense qu'ils n'ont jamais envisagé que des étudiants voudraient venir de nuit dans un lieu peuplé de livres.

La réponse d'Alex faisait sens. Mais pourtant, Maggie sentait que quelque part, cette histoire était un peu boiteuse. Malgré tout, qu'Alex ait rendu l'alarme inopérante pour pouvoir la voir était quand même très improbable. Cette fille, aussi merveilleuse qu'elle pouvait être, était bio-ingénieure, pas agent secret.

Maggie : Bonne remarque. Ces gens n'avaient pas envisagé que tu étais une délinquante fourbe.

Alex : C'est quand tu veux pour venir me rejoindre ceci dit…

Maggie : Il vient enfin de finir son cours, j'arrive au plus vite.

Elle jeta en triple vitesse son sac sur son dos et dévala les marches pour ne pas être bloquée par la foule des étudiants qui assistaient au cours.

Les rues étaient remplies de jeunes qui sortaient pour s'amuser et traîner dans des restaurants. Maggie, elle, essayait de retrouver une rue un peu déserte qu'elle n'avait dû emprunter qu'une ou deux fois depuis qu'elle vivait à National City. Une dame qui promenait son chihuahua dévisagea la jeune latino qui cherchait la porte de la bibliothèque.

\- Bonjour madame, fit l'étudiante en criminologie en espérant ainsi attendrir la petite vieille et la rassurer sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas une dangereuse criminelle.

\- Humf, viens Roxy.

Sawyer prit son téléphone et envoya un message à Alex. Allait-elle vraiment frauder dans l'espoir d'embrasser à perdre haleine la jeune femme ?

Maggie : Tu sais que cette porte est fermée à clé ?

Alex : Vous n'avez pas de cours pour crocheter des serrures dans ta filière ? Je suis tristesse.

Maggie : Tu sais, j'imagine horriblement bien ton sourire narquois en ce moment.

Alex : Je crois en toi, tu sais.

Maggie : Tu as vraiment intérêt à ce qu'on ne se fasse pas prendre la main dans le sac. Et que cette soirée en vaille la peine.

Alex : Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et je pense qu'elle en vaut vraiment la peine.

Même si elle ne l'avouerait pas facilement, Maggie adorait l'idée d'enfreindre la loi pour rejoindre sa belle. Et puis, franchement, si on les attrapait de nuit dans une bibliothèque, elles pourraient toujours prétendre que le stress du mémoire les avaient poussées dans leurs derniers retranchements.

Maggie crocheta la serrure qui céda facilement. C'était presque trop beau que pour être vrai mais elle n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Si elle passait trop de temps dans la rue face à cette porte, elle avait toutes les chances de se faire coffrer par la police.

C'était bien dans un sens d'être en criminologie et de connaître la loi, elle savait exactement les peines encourues pour ses crimes. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était peut-être pire encore… Essayant de faire abstraction de ses connaissances en la matière – elle ne voulait en aucun cas penser à l'amende et aux possibles peines de travaux d'intérêt général, elle tenta de se diriger dans la pénombre du rez-de-chaussée.

\- Alex ? Tu es là ?

Bien sûr, aucune réponse. Prenant son téléphone, elle pianota rapidement un 'où es-tu ?' auquel elle eut comme réponse un magnifique 'hop hop hop, le onzième étage t'attend'.

Monter tous les escaliers d'une traite n'était pas si compliqué en soi pour la jeune latino, cependant, quelque part entre le sixième et le septième étage, elle sentit qu'elle commençait à avoir les muscles un peu tendus. Un message fit vibrer son téléphone.

Alex : On ne faiblit pas jeune fille, surtout quand on est en retard. Plus vite que ça !

Maggie : Rappelle-moi d'assassiner le professeur Monroe à l'occasion. C'est à cause de lui toute cette histoire d'escaliers à crapahuter en courant.

Alex : Des envies criminelles ? Tu es la plus grande délinquante de l'univers, Maggie Sawyer. J'aime ça.

Un sourire s'épanouit avec grâce sur les traits de Maggie, dévoilant ses fossettes. Elle abandonna l'idée d'être discrète et silencieuse. Cette bibliothèque était vide, non ? Et Alex n'oserait jamais lui dire de se taire dans de telles conditions. À moins qu'elle soit en train d'étudier, ce dont Maggie doutait fortement.

\- Je t'empêcherai quand même de faire du mal à ton doux rêveur fan de science-fiction.

Elle entendit de très loin des paroles sans les comprendre. Par contre, le rire d'Alex était absolument divin.

Pour gagner un peu en rapidité, elle entama la montée du dixième étage par volées de deux marches. Grossière erreur, pensa-t-elle soudain en se découvrant des muscles fessiers dont elle ignorait l'existence. Elle avait intérêt à se remettre au sport et fissa.

Arrivant enfin au onzième étage, elle s'attendait à voir Alex. Or, la brunette n'était pas en vue.

\- Alex ?

\- Par ici !

\- Tu… Je ne vais même pas te demander ce que tu fabriques, je m'attends un peu à tout, là de suite.

Maggie dépassa la table où elles avaient travaillé face à face la semaine précédente – bon, c'était probablement plus un flirt éhonté suivi d'une session de bisous enflammés à vrai dire. Elle se dirigea vers l'immense baie vitrée et découvrit Alex entre deux allées de livres.

L'étudiante en bio-ingénierie avait enfilé une petite robe noire et Maggie se sentit un peu dépenaillée. Pour sa défense, elle sortait littéralement d'un cours.

\- Salut. Bienvenue dans mon univers.

\- Hey.

Puis vint l'hésitation. Devait-elle embrasser ? Alex semblait avoir la même hésitation.

Lors de leur diner au restaurant indien, elles n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler ni de se bécoter. Il fallait dire que se retrouver avec la petite sœur d'Alex, sa colocataire hystérique Cat et leur bande d'amis… cela avait intense pour un premier rendez-vous. Intense mais très instructif.

Pour ainsi dire, c'était la première fois qu'elles se revoyaient en tête à tête et cela sonnait bien plus comme un véritable rendez-vous. Cela avait été une longue journée d'anticipation pour Maggie - grand dieu, une très longue semaine plutôt.

Alex dévorait du regard sa jolie criminologue. Elle semblait un peu fatiguée mais elle souriait, dévoilant des fossettes qu'Alex adorait.

\- Tu es magnifique dans cette robe, commenta Maggie.

\- Merci.

Alex sourit nerveusement et se mordilla la lèvre, comme pour retenir ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ce qui attira immédiatement le regard de Maggie sur sa bouche. Diantre, elle n'allait jamais pouvoir se retenir de l'embrasser.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, commenta Alex.

Maggie leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Menteuse.

\- Non, non. Tu portes les mêmes veste, pantalon et chaussures que lorsque je t'ai vue pour la première fois ici. Et que tu le conçoives ou non, quand je pense à toi c'est toujours dans cette tenue.

\- Tu penses à moi… Tu m'intéresses, tu penses à moi dans quelles circonstances exactement ?

\- Ne fais pas cet air de victoire, Maggie Sawyer. Je pense que tu t'en doutais vu le nombre astronomique de messages que tu reçois de ma part… Et tu m'en envoies tout autant ce qui me fait penser encore plus à toi.

Un clin d'œil de la plus petite fit fondre la plus grande.

\- Hin hin, mais une fille a le droit d'apprécier les compliments. Je peux cependant faire en sorte que tu puisses un jour penser à moi dans d'autres tenues… fit Maggie avec un nouveau clin d'œil.

Tout en ôtant sa veste et le pull qui la protégeait du froid glacial extérieur, elle scruta la réaction d'Alex face à son top bordé de dentelles qui en dévoilait assez, tout en étant pourtant très sobre. Avec un air mutin, elle lui proposa qu'un jour, elle puisse la voir avec encore moins de tissu sur elle.

Instantanément, Alex rougit. Et cela ne se passait pas seulement sur ses joues mais aussi dans son décolleté. Elle ne se ferait jamais à l'idée qu'une simple insinuation ou un simple frôlement de Maggie provoque en elle des sensations aussi délicieuses.

\- Vraiment magnifique, Danvers. Vraiment… fit Maggie en reluquant Alex.

\- Silence, viens plutôt avec moi, j'ai apporté quelques petites choses pour rendre ta fin de soirée plus agréable.

\- Tu m'intrigues.

Entre une étagère consacrée aux sciences archivistiques et une autre consacrée à la biochimie – les mystères du classement des bibliothèques étaient décidément impénétrables – Maggie découvrit qu'Alex avait emprunté deux poufs qui normalement se trouvaient dans l'espace détente du deuxième étage. Elle avait également disposé sur une petite table des bonbons, un paquet de chips, des petits cubes de fromage et deux mini bouteilles de cidre.

\- Ce n'est plus de la délinquance à ce niveau-là, Danvers.

\- C'est quoi alors ?

\- De la grande criminalité.

Alex éclata de rire.

\- Tu me fais faire des folies, Maggie, voilà tout. Je pourrai au moins plaider que l'amour rend criminel.

\- Tu vas prétendre que c'est ma faute ? fit la criminologue en posant une main sur son cœur pour en ralentir les battements effrénés .

\- Oh oui, carrément oui.

\- Explique en quoi je te pousse à la criminalité, je suis curieuse de voir ce que tu irais raconter à la police si on nous attrape ici…

Se prenant au jeu, Alex prit une voix docte et expliqua son point de vue à grands renforts de mouvements de main pour appuyer ses propos.

\- Tu as dit, je m'en souviens très très bien, que tu viendrais tous les jeudis pour me surveiller et veiller à ce que je ne fasse pas de bêtise. Tu n'es pas venue. Et à cause de ton absence, eh bien, tu as provoqué tout ça. J'ai préparé mon sac avec mes victuailles, préparé mon plan pour entrer et surtout pour y rester, t'ai supplié de me rejoindre par message… Tout ça parce que tu ne voulais pas sécher tes cours !

\- Alex Danvers, tu serais vraiment nulle en matière de défense devant un tribunal, mais j'avoue que tu me plais telle que tu es, avec toutes tes excuses bidons. Et que si je ne craquais pas déjà pour toi, une escapade illégale ferait très bien l'affaire.

Maggie fut surprise de voir qu'Alex s'approcha d'elle rapidement pour lui faire un baiser esquimau. Son nez frotta doucement le sien et la petite brunette demanda la permission de l'embrasser. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en voyant Alex enthousiaste à cette idée.

\- Tu sais que j'adore quand tu souris. Tes fossettes sont hypnotiques, commenta d'un air absent Alex.

\- Embrasse-moi, au lieu de disserter sur mes fossettes. Tu pourras le faire après mais là je préférerais que tu m'embrasses.

\- À tes ordres.

C'était doux et délicat. Maggie en profita longuement pour passer ses mains dans le dos de la grande rouquine. Elle reçut cependant une légère claque sur la main quand elle frôla les fesses d'Alex. Malgré tout, le sourire d'Alex contre ses lèvres contredisait un peu ses remontrances…

\- Tu n'aimes pas qu'on touche tes fesses ? C'est ça l'idée ? Maggie fit semblant de prendre un calepin invisible pour noter la réponse de d'Alex.

\- Invite une fille à dîner en tête à tête d'abord.

\- J'ai essayé. Ta troupe de joyeux lurons nous est tombé dessus. Reprenons rendez-vous.

\- D'accord, demain, si ton professeur Monroe ne te convoque pas pour un nouveau cours. Maintenant, pouvons-nous profiter de notre soirée, Maggie ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Elles s'installèrent tranquillement sur leur pouf. Maggie grignotait en écoutant Alex déblatérer sur ses cours, elle aussi avait eu droit à des cours longs et ennuyeux aujourd'hui. À vrai dire, Maggie ne devait pas comprendre plus de la moitié de ce qu'elle disait, les termes étaient bien trop techniques. Mais c'était bien plus agréable que de s'entendre dire 'j'te raconte pas, ça serait trop compliqué pour toi'. Ses ex avaient pris l'habitude de ne pas lui parler de leurs journées ou de leurs spécialité, un peu comme si elle était une jolie idiote. Mais pas Alex. Alex adorait lui parler.

Et puis, la bio-ingénieure en herbe qui parlait de sciences était bien trop mignonne. Elle semblait totalement passionnée et dans son propre univers. Elle décrivait avec ses mains les concepts. C'était bien plus drôle qu'une soirée mime ou devinettes.

\- Je t'ennuie.

\- Non, au contraire. Je pourrais t'écouter pendant des heures.

\- C'est très gentil de me le dire, même si je sais que c'est clairement faux. Cat a menacé de me tuer si j'osais encore lui raconter mes théories, je cite, 'de barbares'. Raconte-moi plutôt ce que ton prof avait de si intéressant à vous dire ce soir pour te priver de soirée.

Une idée lumineuse traversa l'esprit de Maggie. Elle avait un devoir un faire ? Parfait, elle allait le faire ici et maintenant.

\- Approche-toi de moi un peu plus, je vais t'expliquer. J'ai justement un devoir à faire à ce sujet.

Alex installa son pouf plus près de Maggie, et cette dernière se mit alors à dessiner le visage d'Alex sur une feuille blanche.

\- Tu as changé de section ? Tu es désormais en dessin et tu n'as pas voulu me le dire ?

\- Chuuut.

\- Tu m'intrigues.

\- Danvers, tu parles trop.

\- Je sais, mais tu me dessines. Tu dessines drôlement bien d'ailleurs.

\- Tututut, chut, jeune fille.

Après cinq ou dix minutes, enfin satisfaite de son dessin, Maggie tenta de faire des ombres plus prononcées pour dessiner son nez, ses arcades sourcilières, ses joues, ses lèvres, sa mâchoire…

\- J'ai l'impression de faire un remake de Titanic dans une bibliothèque, commenta Alex en ricanant.

Maggie se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Si Alex n'existait pas, il faudrait vraiment l'inventer.

\- T'es pas nue et tu n'as pas de bijou… C'est triste, fit Maggie en lui tirant la langue.

\- C'est moi ou nous parlons un peu trop de nudité depuis que nous sommes ici ?

\- Possible, je ne vais pourtant pas m'en plaindre. Maintenant, je vais te demander de te mettre de profil.

\- Maggie, tu m'intrigues de plus en plus.

\- Je sais. C'est trop chouette. Tu fronces les sourcils quand tu es intriguée… j'adore. Tourne-toi. Allez zou.

Maggie recommença à tracer au crayon le visage d'Alex, mais cette fois ci, pour marquer les ombres, elle tâtait également le crâne d'Alex pour mettre en évidence sur son dessins les bosses et les creux sur son dessin.

Devinant l'impatience poussée au paroxysme de sa compagne de bibliothèque, Maggie se décida enfin à parler.

\- Je vais étudier ton profil criminologique.

\- Mais encore… À part sonner comme une scientifique démoniaque, j'ai du mal de te suivre…

\- Il existe une théorie, qui se nomme la phrénologie, qui explique que chaque fonction mentale a une zone précise dans le cerveau. Donc une zone pour la parole, une zone pour l'instinct…

Alex levait un sourcil, signe de son scepticisme.

\- L'étude de la biologie est dans mon cursus, tu sais… Je connais.

\- Chut, j'explique. Donc oui, tu connais la biologie, mais moi j'en viens à la phrénologie criminelle. En gros, la forme même de ton crâne indiquerait l'état de tes différentes facultés. Si tu es une criminelle, cela se verrait directement sur ton corps.

Amusée, Alex ouvrit les deux petites bouteilles de cidre et en passa une à Maggie.

\- Je préfère boire un coup avant d'en apprendre plus sur moi.

\- Alors, pour te rassurer - Maggie but une gorgée - cette théorie a vraiment connu ses limites très vite. Mais le professeur Monroe dit que chaque année il en apprend un peu plus sur ses étudiants avec ce devoir. Il trouve ça assez hilarant que nous tentions de faire notre propre théorie sur un sujet vivant.

\- Chouette, tu ne vas pas devoir me tuer.

Maggie fit une flèche sur son dessin pour indiquer au niveau des lèvres 'humour crétin' puis 'optimiste'.

\- Hey !

\- On ne critique pas mon analyse, joli cœur. Reprenons. Alors, pour ta mâchoire, je dirais qu'elle montre ta détermination. Tes sourcils tendent à dire la même chose.

Alex hocha la tête.

\- Pourquoi pas…

\- La forme des oreilles indiquent dans ton cas… je ne sais pas du tout quoi. Les oreilles, c'est toujours obscur je pense. Rien ne ressemble plus à une oreille qu'une autre oreille. Je verrai ça plus tard en fait. Par contre, il est clair que ton front montre un profil trouble, un peu fourbe. Une forte tendance à détourner les lois à son avantage. Le fait que nous soyons dans la bibliothèque hors des heures d'ouverture en est un exemple flagrant.

Alex s'amusait follement à voir Maggie se prendre au jeu de son devoir. Tout cela était très probablement basé sur son imagination et c'était très chouette à voir.

\- Tu m'en diras tant.

\- Pour les bosses de ton crâne, il va falloir être précis. Celle-ci indique une intelligence remarquable. Celle-ci montre ta gourmandise et ton envie de découverte… celle-ci…

\- Ma capacité à t'étonner, j'en suis certaine.

\- Ah ?

Alex se leva de son pouf et alla chercher un livre sur une table non loin d'elles. Attendre Maggie avait été long, elle devait bien l'avouer. Travailler sur son mémoire quand on rêve d'embrasser quelqu'un ? Pas la meilleure idée du siècle pour être productive.

\- Tu te souviens que nous avions envisagé qu'il devait y avoir des livres crétins dans cette bibliothèque ?

\- Possible… fit Maggie en complétant encore un peu son devoir.

\- J'avais pensé à l'idée d'un livre sur les trappeurs. Et comme tu le sais, je m'ennuyais un peu beaucoup en t'attendant et je devais bien occuper de manière utile mon temps.

\- Bien entendu.

Maggie souriait et essayait de répondre de manière aussi peu sarcastique que possible, en vain.

\- Du coup, j'ai pensé chercher ce potentiel livre étrange qu'il y aurait dans cette bibliothèque.

\- Bien plus utile que d'étudier, j'en conviens.

Alex mit ses mains sur ses hanches, d'un air menaçant.

\- Je ne te permets pas de te ficher de moi, Maggie Sawyer.

\- Non ?

Maggie fit sa moue la plus déçue. Alex répondit pourtant de manière catégorique.

\- Non. Bref, j'ai enfin trouvé la perle rare ! 'Mémoires d'un trappeur dans la Toundra du Canada'. Tu veux que je t'en lise un extrait pendant que tu finis de griffonner tes analyses à mon sujet ?

\- Uniquement si tu permets que je continue à griffonner ton humble portrait nue après.

\- Vendu, répondit spontanément Alex avant de se rendre compte de ce que venait de dire Maggie. Perverse !

\- Depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, oui. C'est instinctif. Je ne pense qu'à toi de cette manière, je le crains… enfin, pas uniquement bien entendu. Mais j'adore te taquiner. Une bosse de mon crâne est sûrement responsable de ça… je suis donc innocente !

Alex leva les yeux au ciel et conseilla à Maggie de finir son devoir. En vérité, Alex préférait avoir un instant pour se remettre de ses émotions. Voir Maggie en tête à tête parlant d'elles deux dans le plus simple appareil lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre et elle n'était certainement pas habituée à ça.

Et soutenir le regard de Maggie quand elle la regardait avec attention… c'était grisant et intimidant à la fois.

Voulant finir ce devoir pour le moins loufoque rapidement, Maggie se mit au travail. C'était très reposant en fait. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle pouvait être près d'Alex sans vouloir à tout prix l'impressionner.

Pire encore, la jeune bio-ingénieure lisait vraiment ce livre sur les trappeurs qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec son mémoire en attendant que Maggie finisse son travail.

\- Attends, je te lis cet extrait, il est fabuleux. 'Alors que je me levais, je me rendis compte que la neige tombée pendant la nuit bloquait la sortie de mon chalet. Tel un père Noël, je dus sortir par ma cheminée pour prendre l'air. Ne croyez pas ce que vous disent les contes de fées ou Mary Poppins : escalader une cheminée, c'est épuisant.'

Après une grosse demi-heure, la criminologue décida qu'elles ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça.

\- Tu imagines, nous travaillons… rectification, je travaille, toi tu n'en fiches pas une alors que nous pourrions faire tout ce que nous voulons ici !

\- Je te reluquais en faisant semblant de lire, nuance. Et tu voudrais faire quoi exactement dans cette bibliothèque ?

\- Je… laisse-moi réfléchir un instant.

\- Je t'en prie.

Alex couvait du regard la brunette. Comment diable en une petite semaine s'était-elle retrouvée avec une petite-amie… Non, un flirt. C'était plutôt un flirt non ? Une petite-amie ? Quoique, si elle devait en croire sa petite sœur, l'hystérique Kara, elle était pratiquement mariée à Maggie.

\- Je sais ! Dansons !

\- Pardon ?

Alex adorait danser. Dans une foule. Pour être certaine que l'on ne la voie pas elle en particulier. Pas comme ça, à deux, dans une bibliothèque.

\- Ce serait un peu ridicule. Surtout sans musique, lui fit remarquer Alex.

\- J'ai une playlist sur mon téléphone… contra Maggie.

\- On va faire du bruit, essaya de négocier la rouquine. Cela ne se fait pas dans une bibliothèque.

\- Elle est vide. Et nous sommes en train d'enfreindre bien plus de règles que ça. Juste au cas où tu aurais encore une autre excuse stupide, je tiens à faire remarque que je doute fortement que les gens qui passent dans la rue, donc onze étages plus bas, nous entendent.

\- Certes. Je suis…

\- Danse avec moi. S'il te plaît…

Comment Alex aurait-elle pu résister à une telle demande ? Elle se leva et rejoignit Maggie près des baies vitrées. Elle s'éclipsa pourtant un instant plus tard pour éteindre les lumières pour qu'on ne les repère pas à la fenêtre.

\- Tu penses vraiment à tout, Danvers.

\- J'essaie.

Maggie mit un tango et éclata de rire en voyant la tête d'Alex. Manifestement, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Une danse endiablée s'en suivi, avec beaucoup de fous rires, elles ne savaient clairement pas le danser.

La playlist du téléphone de la criminologue était riche en chansons ridicules. Après les Spice-Girl, elles eurent droit également à la danse des canards – elles étaient très synchronisées sur cette chanson, à un rock enflammé de Elvis et même à du Strauss.

Ni Alex ni Maggie ne maîtrisaient la valse mais cela ne les empêcha nullement de s'amuser. Maggie la fit tournoyer encore et encore.

\- Et si tu nous mettais un slow…

\- Alex, j'adore tes idées.

C'était lent et doux. Maggie s'était blottie contre Alex qui ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. En étant ainsi dans les bras d'Alex et la musique était douce à ses oreilles quand elle vit au plafond un détecteur de mouvement. Immédiatement, elle se remit à s'interroger sur cette soirée surréaliste.

Elles étaient de nuit dans une bibliothèque contenant probablement des ordinateurs et du matériel coûteux.

Il avait été horriblement simpliste d'ouvrir la porte arrière.

Maggie se demanda s'il y avait d'autres verrous sur cette porte. Elle ne s'en souvenait plus, elle avait filé directement vers sa douce plutôt que de s'interroger sur l'étrangeté de toute cette situation…

Ce bâtiment aurait dû être sécurisé. Pire encore, il y avait manifestement tout le matériel possible pour le sécuriser. On ne laissait aucun bâtiment sans surveillance de nos jours à moins d'être un incurable optimiste ou un crétin fini…

Anna n'était ni une optimiste ni une crétine.

Anna était une bibliothécaire. Une bibliothécaire à cheval sur le règlement en plus.

Maggie dévisagea son crush un instant.

C'était louche.

Très louche.

\- Je crois que je commence à te comprendre un peu mieux, Alex Danvers. L'analyse que j'ai faite de ton crâne montre clairement qui tu es mais j'ai oublié un tout petit détail.

\- Vraiment ?

Alex était amusée par le sérieux de Maggie. C'était mignon de la voir analyser à ce point-là son faciès alors qu'elle avait révélé que cette analyse était totalement invalidée depuis des années. À quoi pensait la criminologue ?

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas une criminelle, tu es carrément à l'opposé d'une criminelle...

Ce n'était clairement pas une accusation, c'était plus un constat amusé.

\- Quelle zone de mon corps te dit ça ? fit Alex.

\- Tes oreilles, je ne savais pas quoi en faire de tes oreilles mais elles irradient de bonté et de sainteté. Tu as tout prévu depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ?

Alex sourit, comprenant un peu où voulait en venir sa petite-amie, mais demanda néanmoins.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- De tout ça. De cette soirée romantique à deux dans la bibliothèque. Depuis le début, nous sommes ici légalement. Tu avais tout prévu…

\- Tu as crocheté une serrure, Maggie… tenta de se défendre Alex, je doute que ce soit fort légal, tu sais. À moins que la loi ait récemment changé ?

Un rire, un peu forcé, sortit de la bouche d'Alex et Maggie sut qu'elle avait raison. Alex avait tout organisé pour la consoler de son horrible cours nocturne alors qu'elles avaient une soirée en tête à tête.

\- Ne détourne pas la conversation, je suis persuadée qu'Anna sait tout. Tu es bien trop gentille que pour te laisser enfermer volontairement et Anna te connaît certainement. Lorsque nous sommes sorties de la bibliothèque jeudi passé, elle t'a saluée et t'a souhaité une bonne soirée. J'en suis certaine, elle est dans le coup. Jamais elle n'aurait laissé son étudiante préférée enfermée dans sa bibliothèque. Jamais.

Alex se demandait si Maggie allait comprendre, mais jamais elle n'avait envisagé que Maggie mette autant de temps à comprendre l'astuce.

Pour ainsi dire, elle se demandait si l'amour ne rendait pas aveugle. Pas qu'elle pensait que Maggie était amoureuse d'elle. Non, plutôt… Un crush rend aveugle ?

\- Oui, elle est au courant de tout.

\- Sérieusement ? fit Maggie qui était épatée qu'Alex ait organisé tout ça pour qu'elles puissent passer du temps ensemble.

\- Oui.

\- Tu as fait ça juste pour moi ?

Alex hocha la tête de haut en bas.

\- Et parce que ma sœur serait capable de nous traquer à travers toute la ville. Elle t'adore. Littéralement. Imagine une hystérique qui nous shippe. Du coup, je pense qu'elle veut absolument mieux te connaître.

\- J'adore ta sœur, aussi. Elle est adorable.

\- Ne lui dis jamais, malheureuse ! Elle pourrait s'installer chez toi et ne plus jamais partir.

\- J'avoue que j'adore ta sœur mais pas à ce point-là. Mais si toi, tu voulais venir par exemple ce soir pour squatter mon minuscule appartement dans lequel tu serais forcée de te coller à moi tellement il n'y a pas de place…

\- Oh. C'est très tentant. D'accord.

Maggie eut un sourire éblouissant et attrapa entre ses mains le visage d'Alex. Elle lui embrassa d'abord la joue droite, puis la gauche avant de l'embrasser langoureusement et de glisser sa langue contre ses lèvres pour demander le passage. Alex accepta et s'en suivit une longue session de bisous enflammés.

\- Je suis toujours ravie de te plaire, Maggie.

\- Je suis toujours ravie de te plaire aussi, Alex.

\- Hum hum, fit une voix qui ne leur était pas inconnue derrière elles.

\- Anna.

\- Oui, c'est moi, dites, il est tard et j'ai déjà eu deux appels de riverains qui s'inquiétaient de voir des lumières allumées dans le bâtiment.

\- Oups, fit Alex.

\- Voilà, je ne vous mets pas à la porte, mais en fait, si.

Alex s'empressa de ranger leur petit lieu de rendez-vous clandestin et Maggie en profita pour remercier Anna.

\- Je me doutais que son idée serait très rapidement démasquée.

\- En fait… Pas du tout.

Anna avait un sourire narquois.

\- Trop occupée à reluquer Alex ?

\- Humf. On peut dire ça… fit Maggie en rougissant. Ceci dit, je me demandais si pour la Saint-Valentin, vous seriez…

\- Non.

\- Juste pour…

\- Non.

\- Mais aujourd'hui Alex a…

\- J'ai bien voulu pour cette soirée parce qu'elle a réussi à me convaincre. Une fois suffira. Mais la bibliothèque vous est accessible à toutes les deux pendant les heures d'ouverture. Pas la peine de tenter de crocheter la serrure à nouveau. Je la change dès demain.

\- Je me disais bien qu'elle était trop facile, maugréa Maggie. Grâce à moi vous connaissez vos faiblesses… Cela mériterait bien une soirée ici à la Saint…

\- NON.

Alex toussota pour faire connaître sa présence. Elle avait son sac à dos et le manteau de Maggie à la main et avait drapé son propre manteau sur ses épaules. Elle ressemblait à une gravure de mode, pensa Maggie subjuguée.

\- Bon, les filles, zou.

\- Bonne nuit Anna, à jeudi.

\- Oui, allez, zou.

Alex attrapa la main de Maggie de sa main libre. Elles traversèrent la bibliothèque dans le silence le plus complet, à pied. Maggie ne pouvait pas imaginer prendre l'ascenseur vétuste et bringuebalant. Anna, sur leurs talons, fermait la marche.

Une fois dehors, les filles s'emmitouflèrent pour ne pas avoir froid. La criminologue ne voulait pas laisser Alex. Elle voulait encore profiter de la nuit avec elle. Même si c'était juste parler, encore et encore et parler de science. Alex allait lui proposer quelque chose mais resta muette en regardant le haut de l'impasse où arrivait un étrange convoi. Maggie se retourna et elles virent une adolescente dévaler la rue sur son vélo, des poireaux à la main.

\- C'était assez surréaliste, non ?

\- Je dois dire que la phrénologie serait tout aussi stupéfaite sur ce coup, éclata de rire Maggie.

\- Ça tient toujours la visite de ton minuscule appartement ?

\- Si tu veux, oui. Toujours.

Alex était câline. Elle n'avait jamais été vraiment tactile ou câline avec quiconque. Mais Maggie la chamboulait. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans son appartement pour entendre Cat disserter sur Nellie Bly, sa spécialité nocturne.

Maggie habitait dans une résidence universitaire assez éloignée de celle d'Alex. Dans un minuscule studio où la cuisine était collée à la chambre et à la salle de bain. Le lit était comme tout le reste, un peu petit mais confortable.

\- Tu veux un chocolat chaud ? C'est la spécialité de la maison.

\- Ça serait parfait, il me reste des meringues, des biscuits et des marshmallows que j'avais pris comme dessert, vu que nous n'avons pas pu le prendre dans la bibliothèque, cela sera très bien avec ton chocolat.

\- Vendu alors. Pour s'asseoir, je te propose… et bien, le lit ou à terre ou le lit en fait.

\- Le lit.

Chacune avec son bol de lait, elles s'installèrent sur le lit.

\- Tu sais, Anna refuse que je t'emmène à la bibliothèque pour la Saint-Valentin.

\- Maggie…

\- Tu pourrais la convaincre…

\- Maggiiiiiiiiie.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bois ton bol que je puisse t'embrasser.

Maggie sourit en avalant cul sec son bol.

\- Tu aurais dû le dire plus tôt. Néanmoins, tu es certaine pour la Saint-Val…

Maggie n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir cette phrase. Alex y mit un point d'honneur à grand renfort de baisers.


End file.
